


deep breath (danger)

by ttalgi (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Violence, M/M, Overdose!Verse, Unhealthy Relationships, are those even real things idk, bottom!kai, but im like slightly describing it, danger!taemin, not being so upfront about the sex, overdose!kai, phantom thief!verse, thats not new, this is pure narration, unstable couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ttalgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ TAGS BEFORE READING WORK.</p><p>this is purely based on my twisted view of kai's overdose intro (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XopgxmscgZw">deep breath</a>) and taemin's character in danger (phantom thief) and how insane!kai and dark!taemin would collide somehow.</p><p>i do not, by any meanings, support violence in relationships nor do i support these kinds of relationships. this is entirely fiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	deep breath (danger)

**Author's Note:**

> READ TAGS BEFORE READING WORK.
> 
> this is purely based on my twisted view of kai's overdose intro ([deep breath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XopgxmscgZw)) and taemin's character in danger (phantom thief) and how insane!kai and dark!taemin would collide somehow.
> 
> i do not, by any meanings, support violence in relationships nor do i support these kinds of relationships. this is entirely fiction.

Jongin feels his heart stop a bit, noticing the way his fingers stop at the curve of his waist and his teeth bite on his lower lip. He let himself fall for and on Taemin. He let Taemin swallow the key to his heart once it locked on him. Although he wants to turn back, be can’t. Although his heart is set on someone new, someone who _doesn’t_ want him, Taemin’s got a tight grip on his thighs.

His overdose on his lover was nothing more than a placebo feeling. Something that wasn’t there but he thought existed. It’s nothing like the slow burn he feels as Taemin fills him and touches him and excites him, because physically he can feel the magnetism; _the attraction_. But he can’t feel the love.

He doesn’t feel his mind riling up when he sees Taemin and he doesn’t want to hurt him like he used to. Jongin doesn’t feel the need to sink his teeth on Taemin’s body anymore. He doesn’t feel like Taemin is tied to him, but he feels like he is trapped by Taemin.

He does feel the phantom thief’s hands chocking him and he feels his nails roughly scratching his abdomen. And he does feel like he’s about to explode as Taemin moves inside of him and he feels his heart picking up the pace, just like Taemin’s hips, when a tongue is placed and starts moving on the side of his neck. He feels the sweat and tension building up in the center of his stomach. And, _oh fuck_ , that feels good. And now he’s seeing white.

White hair falling on Taemin’s forehead, white walls surrounding them, white messed up sheets; there’s a white noise filling his head and his stomach is covered in something white. Jongin feels like there’s nothing more than white around him as Taemin keeps moving, slowing down and trailing his kisses lower and lower until they reach the white patch on Jongin’s stomach.

And his innocence used to be white until he overdosed on someone’s love.

But Taemin was black. He was never innocent, he was mischief and danger and a thief stealing his heart and letting his fist grip at his long hair and teeth bite on his chest. He was a demon willing to be dominated. Until he got tired and trapped Jongin in his nonexistent love, not letting him exit his black heart. And Jongin was going madder.

He wanted the violence, the fist colliding against his cheek and lip starting to bleed only for the red and dense substance to be kissed away by Taemin. He wanted hair knotted around his finger and Taemin chocking on him, not being able to breathe until Jongin let him. He wanted the angry tears and unsteady kisses. He wanted the unhealthy, hot mess that they used to be when Jongin _thought_ he could be in love with Taemin.

But he wanted it with someone different.

And as he came again, and again, and again continuously because Taemin kept rubbing him and filling him and kissing and biting and licking _and abusing_ all his senses, he realized he had experienced the best side of his ultraviolence and now he had to put it to use with someone new.

But he’s damned for life, because Taemin keeps making him come and he’s sure Taemin has made a masterpiece on his face with how many slaps he has delivered and he feels good and _boy_ , he wants to come nonstop because it feels like an interminable feeling of ecstasy.

And he’s already addicted to Taemin.

 

 

 

 

// orphaned 2017.12.10

written by [uyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uyu)


End file.
